3 Months?
by OnlyinFiction
Summary: Martha see's something we all know she shouldn't, but in return the Doctor learns something vital about Rose.


"_Where are you? You look like a ghost."_

The Doctor's ears perked up as he rounded the corner into the corridor leading into the console room where he'd left Martha. His pace increasing as he recognized Rose's voice, a playback of their final meeting. How had Martha found that file and why did she think she had the right to snoop into his affairs. **  
**_**"**__Can I t--?"__  
_"I'm still just an image. No touch." _  
"__Can't you come through properly?"_ **  
**_**"**__The whole thing would fracture. Two Universes would collapse." __  
"__So?"_

The Doctor was almost running as he got to the console, his long paces marching up to the controls and switching off the playback.

Gripping the console he was silent for a moment before almost growling at Martha,

"Why in Rassilon were you looking at that?"

Martha opened her mouth to reply, feeling very shocked at what she'd just seen, but before she could make a sound the Doctor had snapped up so he was now almost towering over her.

"How did you even find this?!" he practically yelled. His eyes burning deep into Martha's in interrogation.

Martha took a step back feeling like she was receiving the side of the Doctor normally used for monsters trying to blow up Earth or something.

"Will you stop glaring at me like that? I didn't go looking for anything; it just started playing after you went to get that remote thing from your room. I didn't know how to stop it and when I tried calling for you, you were already to far away to hear me. So don't start getting up me 'cos you're upset."

The Doctor's jaw clenched, wanting to say he wasn't upset but just glared slightly instead before turning back to the console trying to find out what started the playback.

"Maybe we should go to Pluto's moon tomorrow," the Doctor said trying to sound a bit nicer.

Martha looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I there's some stuff I wanted to look over for school anyway."

It wasn't long before the Doctor found the command which initiated the video. Martha was right, she hadn't done anything. It was the Tardis who had decided replay this sad moment to their visitor. The Doctor turned around to apologize but of course Martha had long gone to her room. Turning back to the computer a new message opened up,

'Do you want to Delete or Play?'

His finger hovered over the Delete button for the longest moment but flicked over to Play at the last second wanting to hear her voice just once more even if it would hurt him later.

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" _

"_We're in Norway."_

"_Norway. Right."_

"_About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." _

_  
"__Dalek?" _

_**  
"**__Dårl__ig__. It's Norwegian for 'bad'." _

"_This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'." _

"_How long have we got?" _

"_About two minutes..."_

"_I can't think of what to say!"_

"_You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?"_

'That lucky boy' the Doctor couldn't help but think.

"_There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey... and the baby."_

"_You're not..."? _

Looking back at think the Doctor briefly noted how it looked like she'd paused for a moment to long.

"_No. It's mum." _

"_She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way." _

"_And what about you? Are you...?"_

"_Yeah, I'm-- I'm back working in the shop." _

"_Oh, good for you." _

"_Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business.__I think I know a thing or two about aliens." _

"_Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth."_

The Doctor's smile grew full of pride.

"_You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." _

"_Here you are.__Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." _

"_Am I ever gonna see you again?" _

"_You can't."_

The Doctor swallowed tempted to turn it off.

"_What're you gonna do?" _

"_Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords". _

"_On your own?"_

The Doctor looked back up the corridor wondering what Rose would think of Martha, knowing she'd be glad he wasn't alone but remembering what she'd been like with Sarah-Jane. Rose's next words pulled back his full attention.

"_I lo--"_

"_I love you."_

A sad smile tugged at the Doctor's lips, memorizing her words once again.

"_Quite right, too." __**  
**__"__And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it.." __**  
"**__Rose Tyler.."_

"I love you too," he finished as he lent over to the screen to stop the video again. This time his hand froze on the button.

Martha had used this to listen to his message in 1913.

And Rose had been in Pete's World for two months, not three when they'd had that conversation.

She'd been lying. And now he knew nothing could stop him from getting them back.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Awh what did u think of that? Was it good enough to review? :P

Oh and for anyone wondering 'that could still be Jackie's baby Rose was talking about, it just wouldn't be Pete's.' I say for the sake of this story she didn't date anyone after all that happened with Elton in 'Love and Monsters'.


End file.
